Todo tiene su principio y su final
by Geek in the Purple
Summary: Un hecho repentino hace que Grissom y Sara revivan todos sus momentos juntos. ¿Podrán continuar con sus vidas después de lo ocurrido? Se agradecen reviews!
1. Prólogo

_**Todo tiene su principio y su final**_

Y de repente lo sentí; gélido metal clavado en mi cabeza, atravesando cada momento vivido. Cerré los ojos con suavidad pensando que esa sería la última vez que podría ver sus ojos. Mi concentración sólo se tornaba a su imagen mientras oía voces a los lejos que parecían decirme palabras que mi mente no estaba dispuesta a comprender, palabras que no servirían de nada en el último momento, palabras que me distraían de su figura.

Solamente habían pasado unos segundos, pero bajo mis párpados el tiempo se hizo eterno intentando revivir momentos que sabía que no volverían a ocurrir.

Las voces se hicieron más claras hasta que por fin asimilé aquellas sucias palabras que me interrumpían…

"Levántate" Y así lo hice. Dejé caer la linterna que llevaba en la mano y me levanté lentamente. Quería irme fuera, desaparecer y pensar en la única imagen que me había hecho feliz por varios años, pero mi subconsciente era incapaz de evadirse por completo. Multitud de pensamientos me venían a la mente, entre ellos una charla… una promesa… No podía dejar que ocurriera…

"Espera" Fueron las únicas palabras que conseguí articular al oír el sonido de la derrota, de lo que podría ser el final…


	2. Chapter 1

**4 meses antes…**

"Gil…quería hablar contigo"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Era una tarde de otoño, las hojas se desprendían de los árboles como si las fuerzas para seguir les faltaran y se dieran por vencidas. El viento soplaba con fuerza separando a aquellas hojas de lo que había sido su casa por varios meses.

En cambio, en una habitación resguardada del temporal y también del mundo, los sentimientos que expresaba ese ambiente otoñal no se reflejaban en absoluto en ellos...

Sara se sentó junto a él en el sofá y hundió su mirada en ese mar azul que la hacía perder la noción del tiempo.

"Hoy cuando salí del laboratorio, fui a ver al doctor…"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, tranquilo estoy bien."

"¿Entonces? Podría haber ido contigo…"

"Estabas con el papeleo en la oficina y… no importa, el caso es que ya me han dado el resultado de las pruebas"

"¿Pruebas? ¿Para qué?"

Entonces lo supo. Únicamente con mirarla a esos ojos cargados de brillo y esperanza, lo supo.

"¿Estas embarazada?" Ella simplemente asintió. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Grissom que no podía contener ni un minuto más todas las emociones que sentía. "Oh, dios mío. ¡Eso es genial! Es lo mejor que nos podía pasar" Se acercó y la besó repetidamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado qué le parecía a ella.

"¿Tú estás bien con esto?" Ella le miró sorprendida y antes de decir nada le dio un buen beso.

"No se ni como se te ocurre preguntarme eso, tonto"

"Tendría que haber ido contigo"

"No importa, iremos juntos a la primera ecografía" Entre tanta felicidad no podría caber un pizca de tristeza, o al menos eso pensaban ellos…

"¿Sabes?" Gil le retiró el pelo de la cara y la observó. Su otra mano descansaba en el estómago de Sara. "Consigues que lo olvide todo, que sólo estemos tu y yo. Realmente me haces la persona más feliz de este mundo."

Sara soltó una carcajada y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de su marido."¿La más feliz?"

"Aham"

"Eso es prácticamente imposible afirmarlo, ¿sabes? No conoces a todo el planeta y mucho menos sabes si hay vida más allá."

"¿La científica más guapa que conozco esta cuestionando si existe vida en otros planetas?" De nuevo las risas se extendieron por la habitación. "A pesar de todos tus razonamientos, me haces la persona más feliz de este mundo y también del universo si lo prefieres."

"Gil… cuando alguien es verdaderamente feliz, puede ofrecer felicidad a los que están a su alrededor."

"Te quiero, lo sabías ¿no?"

"Te aseguro que no tenía ni idea" Ambos rieron, pero pronto el rostro de Sara se volvió más serio y preocupado.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Prométeme que nunca me dejarás…" Hizo una pausa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Grissom, los cuales aún descansaban junto al nuevo miembro de la familia. "…que nunca nos dejarás. Prométeme que todas las mañanas volverás a casa, pase lo que pase"

"Sara…"

"Tu solo prométemelo" Grissom acarició su rostro y apretó con fuerza su mano.

"Te lo prometo"

-o-

**4 meses después…**

Cuatro meses habían transcurrido ya desde aquella tarde y no había pasado ni un solo día en el que Grissom no hubiera cumplido su promesa. Todas las mañanas regresaba a casa y si alguna vez se retrasaba, la llamaba para que no se preocupara. Sara, por otro lado, estaba de baja intentando sobrellevar la soledad de las noches, el estar sin trabajar y, por supuesto, todo lo que conlleva un embarazo.

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó…

"Menos mal que tienes la noche libre." Me dijo mientras se acurrucaba conmigo en el sofá.

"No gracias a Ecklie."

"Como siempre…Hubiera sido capaz de ir hasta allí a patearle el trasero."

"No lo dudo sweetie. Pero, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Con mi mujer embarazada y sola, no pensaba quedarme allí ni un minuto más con el papeleo." Estas noches habían sido tranquilas, el equipo se las arreglaba muy bien sin mí; salvo un caso en el que los únicos testigos habían sido insectos, me había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo metido en mi oficina con la maldita burocracia.

Pero por lo menos por una noche no tenía ninguna intención de pensar en el trabajo.

Había ido a alquilar una película, bueno, en realidad, Sara me dijo el título y yo simplemente la pedí en el videoclub. Desde luego no conocía el film, pero no me importaba. El hecho de poder estar sentado a su lado abrazándola era para mi suficiente.

Habíamos hecho palomitas, la tenue luz de las velas y la tranquilidad reinaban en el ambiente, pero los sueños nunca son eternos y mucho menos perfectos…

Y pasó; el estúpido móvil comenzó a sonar.

"Mierda" Me levanté para buscarlo.

"Gil, ¿estás de guardia?"

"No, pero ya sabes como es esto, tenemos que estar localizables… ¡Joder! ¿Se puede saber dónde narices esta ese trasto? Ah, aquí." Tomé el móvil en la mano y contesté. "Grissom… Si… ¿Cuándo?... Aham. En 20 minutos estoy ahí."

Mientras hablaba con Cath miraba a Sara que no se puso muy contenta al oír mi última frase.

"¿Catherine?"

"Si…"

"Te tienes que ir…" Mi mirada lo decía todo. "¿Cómo será que siempre es ella la que estropea nuestros mejores momentos?"

"Sara… no tiene la culpa. Andan cortos de personal y me necesitan." Me aproximé de nuevo al sofá. "Te prometo que volveré lo antes posible. Sabes que siempre me puedes llamar para lo que quieras, estaré operativo."

"Bien." Estaba enfadada, pero se le pasaría. Le di un beso y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de salir di la vuelta y me quedé observándola sin ninguna intención clara. Era como si quisiera recordar su imagen, como si quisiera llevármela conmigo. Sabía el horror que me esperaba una vez cruzara la puerta y llegara a la escena.

"Ten cuidado"

"Siempre" Y con eso me fui.

-o-

Llegué a la escena. Todos estaban allí. Catherine se acercó a mí al verme llegar.

"Gil, siento haberte estropeado tu noche libre, pero te necesitamos."

"No pasa nada. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Pues… una familia asesinada. La madre y los tres hijos de 12, 7 y 3 años." Todavía me sigue sorprendiendo lo que la gente es capaz de hacer. ¿Qué persona con dos dedos de frente es capaz de matar a unos niños? Esta sociedad cada día me repugna más.

"¿3 años?" Pregunté; ella sólo miró al suelo. "¿Se sabe algo del padre?"

"Se desconoce su localización. Warrick esta con el exterior. Nick en el piso de abajo y yo pensaba que me ayudaras arriba. Es donde esta la madre, el niño de 3 y 7 años."

"¿Y Greg?"

"Asesinato en el strip. Esta con Sofía. Brass es nuestro, esta interrogando a los testigos y ya ha enviado una orden para buscar al padre."

"Bien. Pues allá vamos." Entré en la casa con mi kit, no antes de ponerme protectores para los zapatos. Nick estaba en el salón con el chico de 12 años. Éste estaba tirado en el suelo, frente al sofá. La tele aun estaba encendida en el canal de dibujos.

Saludé a Nick y me dirigí al piso de arriba con Cath detrás.

Cuando alcancé el final de las escaleras miré el pasillo; largo y estrecho se alzaba ante mí como una perspectiva que crees que nunca llegará a su fin. Parecía que lo peor de todo estaba ahí mismo, pero me equivocaba. La madre y el niño de 3 años estaban tendidos en el suelo y cubiertos por un tono rojizo que en mi trabajo ya era familiar. Habían sido disparados, sin duda, lo que no se podía aclarar muy bien a simple vista era cuántas veces. Horrorizado ante tal escenario me volví hacia Catherine.

"¿El otro chico?"

"Es chica. Esta en la habitación. Trató de esconderse debajo de la cama, pero… ¿Qué persona es capaz de hacer esto?" Simplemente la miré, sin saber bien como contestar a su pregunta. Era una de esas cuestiones a las que nunca se encuentra respuesta.

"Empieza tu por aquí." Una vez dicho eso, avancé por ese pasillo, muy familiar a uno que había recorrido hacía ya varios años. Un caso horrible que parecía revivir todas las noches en mis peores pesadillas, pero con una cara distinta. No era Debby quien estaba en la sala de autopsias, era Sara…

No queriendo pensar en eso, puesto que tenía delante otra pesadilla que no me dejaría dormir bien durante meses, continué hasta llegar a la habitación…

_En ocasiones siento que no debería estar aquí, que no es posible que este sea mi trabajo… Tantas imágenes grabadas a fuego en mi mente que parecen no querer desaparecer y que vuelven en el momento que menos lo esperas. Desde luego no existen palabras en ningún idioma conocido o por conocer que puedan describir tal atrocidad._

Desde la puerta observé lo que se alzaba ante mis ojos cansados. La niña, de solamente 7 años, rubia, había intentado esconderse bajo la cama, pero por lo que observaba no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Se encontraba rodeada por un gran charco de sangre, vestida con su pijama.

Sin más dilación y por no querer seguir cavilando, comencé a analizar la escena.

-o-

"Nick, ¿alguna novedad con el ADN?"

"Nada, iba ahora a ver a Robbins que me dijo que revisaría el cuerpo del niño."

"Es imposible que no tengamos nada."

Las 9 de la mañana del segundo día, el turno ya había acabado hacía tiempo, pero era un caso del que estaba pendiente mucha gente. El sheriff quería resultados lo antes posible para hacer los comunicados oportunos a la prensa, y como siempre "amenazó" con pedir "ayuda" al turno de día. La verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de aguantar los tan improcedentes comentarios de Ecklie y menos ahora que sabía que Sara y yo estábamos juntos, viviendo juntos, casados y esperando un hijo. Eso no influía en nuestro trabajo, pero él siempre encontraría alguna excusa.

Caminé hacia balística con la esperanza de que los resultados allí fueran más alentadores de los que había recibido por parte de Nick.

"Grissom, la balas extraídas están compuestas de cinc, cobre, plomo y una sustancia no muy común en balas, teflón."

"¿Teflón?"

"Así es. Además es de color azul. No te puedo decir nada más hasta que no me des algo con que compararlo."

"Gracias." De seguido recibí una llamada del Brass informándome de que el marido se encontraba en un congreso en Nueva York y llevaba allí 5 días, por lo que era imposible que hubiera sido él. Aun así se le interrogaría.

Salí de la sala y pensé en qué otro caso había visto el teflón.

Mientras pensaba me dirigí a tomar un buen café.

"Griss, ¿alguna idea de dónde guarda su café Greg?" Las palabras de Nick me distrajeron de mis pensamientos.

"Ni idea. ¿Por qué? ¿No hay café?" Necesitaba café y no aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta.

"Pues si. Pero el problema es saber dónde está."

"Pregúntale a Greg."

"¿Preguntarme qué?" ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para aparecer siempre en el momento más oportuno…? o inoportuno.

"El café. ¿Dónde lo has escondido?"

Soltó una buena carcajada. "¿Tan desesperados estáis?" Mi mirada fue fulminante y Greg captó el mensaje rápidamente. Se dirigió a la estantería, apartó unas cuantas cajas y sacó el bote de café. No es que estuviera muy bien guardado, pero supuse que Nick no había buscado demasiado… si no, me hubiera tenido que plantear si debería estar en el tercer nivel del CSI.

Mientras Greg preparaba el café, yo regresé a mis reflexiones sobre el teflón. La memoria ya me fallaba, porque aunque sabía que el caso había sido importante no recordaba el contexto del famoso material.

"Nick, ¿Recordarás algún caso anterior en el que el teflón haya sido un elemento decisorio?"

"¿Teflón?" Nick perdió la mirada en el infinito como queriendo acordarse, pero a los pocos segundos negó con la cabeza. "La verdad que no recuerdo ningún caso, por lo menos en el que yo haya trabajado."

"Puede que yo lo recuerde. ¿De qué se trata?" Greg posó dos tazas frente a Nicky y a mí, y volvió a por otra para él. Yo, aún pensando que no lo recordaría, no tenía nada que perder, y mejor que tener que revisar multitud de casos, pues…

"Teflón. Un material azul que hemos encontrado en los orificios de entrada de las balas de la familia y también en las propias balas. Y estoy seguro de que lo he oído antes, en otro caso en el que gracias a eso conseguimos detener al asesino."

El gesto que hizo Greg para divagar fue similar al de Nick. "Pues… no me hagas mucho caso, pero recuerdo una conversación con Sara hace bastante tiempo sobre un caso de una mujer maltratada y asesinada por su marido y creo recordar que sus balas contenían teflón." Realmente me había dejado muy sorprendido. En efecto recordaba el caso… ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Sara lo había pasado fatal y aunque entonces no sabía por qué, ahora si.

"Greg… tienes razón, recuerdo el caso. Los insectos no fueron suficientes y fue Sara quien encontró el teflón. Buena memoria."

"Si Greggo te has lucido, menos mal que esa capa de pelo te deja pensar y hace que no se te escapen las ideas. Hahaha"

"Nick, no lo niegues, sabes que tienes envidia de que yo tenga este pelo que atrae a todas las chicas y tu… bueno… no tengas pelo."

"Eh, eh, eh. Si tengo pelo…" Salí con mi taza de café mientras oía como los chicos tenían una conversación absurda sobre su pelo… Me recordó a Cath, siempre con citas en la peluquería.

Me encaminé a los archivos para poder comprobar aquel caso. Aunque no me apeteciera, era mejor que llamar a Sara. No quería preocuparla ni mucho menos.

Una vez llegué me identifiqué y sin ningún problema buscaron en la base de datos y me dieron la caja con las pruebas y los informes. Era hora de recordar hechos pasados. Abrí la caja y me dispuse a revisar las pruebas. Al poco rato llegó Catherine.

"Hey. Me dijeron que estabas aquí. He dejado los trozos de tela en rastros…" Se aproximó a mí y con curiosidad observó. "¿Qué haces?"

"Revisando un antiguo caso. En las balas se encontró teflón y simplemente quería comprobar si había alguna relación. ¿Puedes sacar las balas de la caja?"

"¿Qué balas?"

"Las balas y la pistola." Catherine me miró un poco extraña y revisó de nuevo la caja.

"Gil, aquí no hay balas ni pistola." Pronto me alarmé y comprobé yo mismo si lo que decía era cierto.

"¡Imposible!" No, no era imposible, esas pruebas no estaban allí. Rápidamente volví al registro a preguntar e informarme. Fue en vano, no sabían nada de la desaparición de las pruebas. Lo siguiente que hice fue llamar a Brass para que comprobara si Scott Shelton seguía entre rejas.

A los pocos minutos recibí una llamada suya y sus últimas palabras fueron: _será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, sino no me creerás. _Fui a la oficina de Brass seguido de Catherine.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ha salido" Cath no conocía el caso, pero por la cara que puse y la voz que di pudo suponerse que no eran buenas noticias.

"¡Explícame, por favor, cómo es posible que un asesino maltratador haya salido en 10 años cuando estaba condenado a 40!"

"Según pone aquí por insuficiencia de pruebas y por buena conducta" Estaba perplejo, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. "Recuerdo a ese tío y era culpable, pero según dice aquí pidió una revisión y…" Le tuve que cortar.

"Si pidió una revisión de pruebas, ¿cómo es posible que YO no me enterara, cuando fui YO quien se encargaba del caso?"

"Pidió que lo revisaran otros criminalistas."

"¿Quién?"

"El turno de día." Salí del despacho y me dirigí con resentimiento para ver a Ecklie.

"Gil, ¿ocurre algo?"

"Si. Quería hablar contigo."

"Siéntate."

"No, gracias." Respiré profundamente con la intención de controlar mis palabras para no tener que arrepentirme después. "Me gustaría saber por qué Scott Shelton está en libertad."

"Ah. Nos pidió que revisáramos el caso y excepto tus insectos, que no eran válidos en el tribunal, no había nada más."

"¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera nada más? ¡El arma homicida estaba allí y las balas también!"

"No encontré nada de eso."

"Bien, ¿Y por qué no me informaste, ya que era yo quien llevaba el caso?"

"Hubiera sido un riesgo sacar un caso a la luz en el que habías trabajado con Sara, dadas las circunstancias actuales…Todos sabemos como le afectó a Sara y podría haberse considerado como favoritismo."

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero tampoco quise decir nada al respecto. Sabía que Ecklie había estado detrás nuestro intentando buscar cualquier excusa para que no trabajáramos en el mismo laboratorio. Aún sabiendo las sandeces que estaba diciendo intenté razonar con él.

"¿Los informes? ¿Dónde están? Hicimos informes sobre balística y no están en la caja."

"Gil, como te dije antes no conozco de la existencia de esas pruebas. Nos basamos en lo que había recogido y era insuficiente, si no hubiera pedido la revisión probablemente seguiría entre rejas, pero ahora, ¿qué puedes hacer?"

"Devolverlo al lugar que le corresponde."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Como ya comenté en el fic _Bajo la lluvia, _depues de unos años regreso para completar los fics que había dejado sin terminar en caso de que alguien esté interesado en leerlos. No están demasiado revisados, así que perdonad si hay algún error.

Siempre se agradecen los reviews, ya que son fics que en su momento llevaron mucho tiempo. Gracias a quien los lea.

Disfrutad!

* * *

><p>Después de mucho papeleo y muchas charlas con el sheriff y otros, la conclusión fue la misma. Las pruebas habían sido robadas y probablemente destruidas. Analizamos las cámaras de vigilancia, la caja de pruebas, quien entró, quien salió…Todo, y no encontramos nada sólido. Era como si hubieran desaparecido sin más.<p>

Habían pasado ya dos días y aunque lo odiara, había estado más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa con Sara. Ella sabía y entendía perfectamente como era esto. No le quise mencionar nada sobre Shelton; estaba seguro de que sería peor. Simplemente le conté más o menos el caso, pero sin entrar en detalles escabrosos y por supuesto se lo dije porque ella insistió.

Aún así parecía que el caso iba avanzando. No teníamos ni idea del paradero de Scott, pero Matt, el marido, nos había servido de ayuda. Al parecer habían sido socios en un pasado, Matt dejó el negocio por los pocos beneficios que obtenía y Shelton no se lo tomó muy bien. Tuvieron varias disputas que acabaron con la nariz rota de Matt. Ahí fue cuando su relación concluyó.

También pudo hablarnos de Kate, la mujer de Shelton. Liz, la esposa de Matt, y ella habían sido amigas muy íntimas.

No nos pudo decir nada más, pero con eso y con las pruebas, Shelton era nuestro primer y único sospechoso.

Regresé a casa un día más, agotado y deseando echarme junto a mi esposa y disfrutar de su compañía que parecía ir desvaneciéndose a causa del maldito caso que me estaba consumiendo por dentro. Antes de este asunto, llegaba a casa y conseguía desconectar, olvidar y solo una cosa invadía mi mente: Ella.

Crucé la puerta con tranquilidad, esperando encontrar a Sara dormida en la habitación, pero sabiendo que estaría despierta.

"Gil…" En efecto ahí estaba, sentada en el sofá, esperándome.

"Cariño. Deberías estar descansando." Me acerqué a ella sin darle oportunidad a que se levantara.

"No puedo si no estas aquí." La abracé con la esperanza de que sintiera que estaba con ella y que siempre estaría.

"Lo siento, pero últimamente la cosa se esta poniendo difícil…" Odiaba hacerle esto. Odiaba estar encerrado en las paredes del laboratorio, pero lo que más detestaba de todo es que aún fuera, el trabajo no abandonaba mis pensamientos. Me sentía un ser egoísta y despreciable, pero sabía que tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para detener a ese bastardo. Por la familia asesinada, por Kate… pero por encima de todos por Sara. Sabía todo lo que había sufrido en ese caso y el hecho de que supiera que Shelton estaba suelto, era algo que le afectaría más de lo que yo hubiera deseado.

"¿Es el mismo caso que me mencionaste?" Simplemente asentí, acariciando su cara y compartiendo mis labios con los de ella. "Bueno, ahora estas aquí y eso es lo que importa." Eso era lo que importaba realmente, poder volver a casa cada día y tener una vida junto a ella.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres algo?"

"¿Estás de broma? Quiero que descanses, quiero disfrutar de la compañía de mi marido, de sus abrazos, de sus caricias y de sus besos… ¿Crees que será mucho pedir?" Sabía que sus palabras no denotaban ningún doble sentido sexual, conocía su mirada y lo que podía llegar a decirme.

"Sabes que no. Siempre es un placer estar junto a ti y… junto a él." Dije acariciando su vientre, lo que formó sin duda alguna una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro. Una sonrisa que sólo era para mí. Era afortunado y adoraba poder devolverle esa sonrisa.

-o-

Allí estábamos de nuevo. Cath y yo tuvimos que volver al siguiente día a la escena del crimen para intentar buscar pruebas que vincularan a Shelton. Antes no habíamos sido tan minuciosos, ya que no sabíamos la relación del sospechoso con la familia.

En el coche fue Catherine la que dijo las primeras palabras.

"¿Qué tal está Sara?" Me giré por un momento para mirarla, pero pronto volví la vista a la carretera. No estaba seguro de si su pregunta era simplemente para entablar conversación, o porque de verdad se interesaba por ella. Tampoco quise averiguarlo.

"Bien, tu más que nadie sabrás lo que es un embarazo."

"Si lo se, pero también se que estos días has estado más ocupado."

"También es verdad, pero ella lo entiende más que nadie. Tiene el mismo trabajo…" El silencio se apoderó del ambiente hasta que Catherine dijo unas palabras que me costó llegar a creer.

"Ya sabes que si necesita algo, consejo o lo que sea puede llamarme." Le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya estamos aquí."

-o-

Yo me ocupé de la casa, mientras Catherine recorría más a fondo las calles del barrio y los alrededores de la vivienda.

Volví a entrar en ese lugar; el aire cargado de dolor y sufrimiento; el olor a sangre todavía permanecía en la casa y parecía que en alguna esquina se escondía el recuerdo de momentos felices, pero al observar mejor descubrías que sólo había oscuridad y desolación.

Subí al piso de arriba con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que me fuera de utilidad.

La desesperación se había apoderado de mí hacía unos minutos al pasárseme por la cabeza la imagen de Shelton, fuera, libre… Tenía que hacer lo que fuese para meter a ese canalla entre rejas.

Y allí me encontraba de nuevo, en ese pasillo sin fin que me susurraba palabras en un idioma que no era capaz de comprender. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con toda mi fuerza, pero era algo que escapaba a mí entender. Sabía que esa angostura tenía algo más que contarme, pero ignoraba por donde empezar.

Fui mirando concienzudamente cada recoveco de pared, suelo o techo que había en el camino a la primera de las habitaciones, donde había estado la niña de apenas 7 añitos. Entré en el dormitorio y después de un tiempo mirando con minuciosidad cada lugar, me pareció ver algo en el escritorio de la chiquilla. Me acerqué esperanzado.

Una pequeña gotita de sangre yacía entre un libro de matemáticas y la mesa. Diminuta y escondida, pero con ADN. Era prácticamente imposible que fuera de la niña, ya que estaba en un ángulo que las salpicaduras no podrían alcanzar, pero al fin y al cabo todo era posible.

Una vez hecho esto y con un poco más de confianza en las pruebas analicé la zona de debajo del escritorio con mi linterna. Fue entonces cuando me sonó el móvil y una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de mi expresión.

"Hey cielo. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien. ¿Tu? ¿Mucho trabajo?"

"Más o menos, como siempre"

"Siento llamarte pero es que tenía una sensación rara en el estomago y…" Pronto me alarmé.

"¿El bebé está bien?"

"Si, si, no es por eso. No se, simplemente tenía una extraña sensación y quería llamarte. ¿Dónde estas?"

"Revisando la escena del crimen, por si algo se nos pasó por alto."

"¿Y es así?"

"Si…" Mientras hablaba con ella miré de nuevo cerca del escritorio en el suelo y ahí la vi de nuevo. Otra pequeña gotita de sangre. "Sara oye mira acabo de encontrar algo que no había visto antes. ¿Te importa llamarme dentro de un rato?"

"Vale. Luego te llamo." Colgué… sin decir adiós, sin decir nada. Estaba tan obcecado que no reparé en lo que había hecho, pero pensé que luego hablaría con ella y le explicaría la situación.

Me agaché para observar más de cerca la prueba y comencé a rociarla con Luminol. Seguí el procedimiento y fue al guardar la muestra de ADN cuando lo sentí. Una presencia tras de mí, no sabía que o quien era, pero lo que tenía claro es que había alguien más conmigo en la habitación. Imaginé que podría ser Catherine, pero era imposible que hubiera recorrido el barrio con tanta rapidez. Sólo me quedaba una opción…

Pero fui interrumpido…

Algo álgido y tembloroso descansó sobre mi pelo, nada más sentirlo supe sin lugar a dudas lo que era y quien era el que sostenía ese objeto del diablo. Una pistola apuntando directamente a mi cabeza y sustentada por Scott Shelton.

Fue entonces cuando sentí el final más cerca que nunca. Por una milésima de segundo recordé todo lo ocurrido con el secuestro de Nick, pero pronto una única imagen invadió mi mente. Sólo podía pensar en ella, en como quería recordarla, en lo que me perdería… Toda una vida olvidada, una vida rota…

"Levántate" Su voz… tan impasible y gélida, millones de escalofríos que entraban por mis oídos queriendo yo asimilarlos, pero sin éxito alguno.

Lo repitió de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza e impetuosidad asestándome un pequeño golpe. Y regresé a la realidad. Era como si todos los momentos que había vivido, felices y apenados, se hubieran sucedido en mi mente como quien ve el trailer de una película. Era cierto eso que decían que antes de morir ves pasar toda tu vida por delante de tus ojos.

Me incorporé con suavidad y tembloroso, sabía lo que vendría después. Parecía que era capaz de escuchar y sentir el sonido de la bala que iba a ser liberada…

No podía…

Algo así no me podía pasar…

No dejaría a Sara de esa forma… Nunca.

Siempre había cumplido mis promesas y ahora más que nunca deseaba cumplir aquella que hice una tarde de otoño junto a la mujer que amaba en el sofá cuando aún era todo perfecto.

"Espera" Esas fueron mis palabras; las únicas que logré confeccionar en el interior de mi mente que aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Y entonces oí un pequeño "clic" a mis espaldas, cerré los ojos, pero nada ocurrió, seguía allí, de pie, mirando a la pared ensangrentada del dormitorio de la niña.

Estaba vivo…

Pero de nuevo percibí esa sucia voz a mis espaldas.

"¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Si…" Él rió.

"Bien. Veo que ya te has informado. No esperaba menos de ti." No dije nada, permanecí en silencio, haciéndole creer que controlaba la situación, cosa que realmente era verdad, ya que no era yo quién sostenía una pistola apuntando a mi cráneo.

"¿No tienes nada más que decir a parte de ese ridículo _espera_? Porque digas eso no me voy a detener. He llegado asta aquí sólo para poder verte la cara… a ti y a esa otra chica…"Sin duda se refería a Sara. "No creas que me olvidado de su nombre. Sidle, una mujer tan puta no se olvida nunca" La sangre me empezó a hervir en el interior, quería darme la vuelta y partirle la cara a ese cabronazo. "Primero serás tu y luego ella, ¿qué te parece?"

"Como le toques un solo pelo…"

"¿Qué? Para entonces tú no podrás hacer nada. Aunque… me gustaría saber dónde cojones está. No la he visto por aquí ni en tu queridísimo laboratorio" Había estado allí y en la casa. Nos había estado vigilando. "Es curioso, sabía que si cometía un crimen lo suficientemente grande acudiríais todos, sobretodo esa pequeña putita…" Estaba ardiendo por dentro, pero no era momento para heroicidades. "Pero no apareció. Se que sigue trabajando allí y…"

Esa persona indeseable fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil. Cerré los ojos sabiendo quien era la persona al otro lado de la línea y deseé que Shelton simplemente lo ignorara, pero no sucedió a si.

"Al señor súper importante le suena el móvil. ¿No lo va a coger?" Dijo con tono burlón. "Date la vuelta" Yo obedecí.

Por fin estaba cara a cara con ese demente y con una pistola apuntándome directamente a la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y odio. El arma que sostenía era la que se había usado para matar a Kate y probablemente la usada para el asesinato de la familia. El hombre frente a mí no era el que yo había conocido años atrás. Era peor si aun cabía. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente transmitiéndome ira, tenía barba y estaba hecho en general un adefesio, pero eso no era algo que me importara realmente.

El teléfono seguía sonando y una pistola aún estaba encarada a mí.

"Dame el móvil, ya que por lo visto tú no vas a contestar." Se acercó un poco solo para introducir su mano en mi bolsillo y sacar el aparato. Por un momento creí que iba a contestar él y ya me temía lo peor, pero sólo observó curioso la pantalla para luego volver la vista a mí.

"Sara Sidle. Te llama. Tu compañera y tu amiga. ¿No te gustaría decirle tus últimas palabras o por lo menos que las transmitiera a la persona que quieres? Si eso es capaz, claro." ¡Dios! Sí, adoraba la idea de poder decirle que todo saldría bien, que la quería y al bebé también. Que siempre la querría, pero entonces Scott, que por lo visto no sabía nada de lo nuestro, se enteraría de todo y sabría que haciéndome daño a mí también se lo haría a ella.

"No tengo porque decirle nada. Es solo mi compañera de trabajo." Conseguí mantener la cordura y contestar fríamente a sus palabras.

"Es una pena que tu no quieras, porque yo sí. Contesta" Me ofreció el móvil y yo titubeé a la hora de cogerlo. Apuntó más firmemente a mi cabeza y fue cuando lentamente reaccioné. "Como oiga algo de dónde estamos o escuche mi nombre estás muerto y ella podrá oír como la bala atraviesa tu cabeza."

Tome el teléfono en mi mano y contesté. "¿Si?" Oí como Shelton susurraba que pusiera el manos libres y así lo hice, después de todo no era yo quien sostenía esa pistola.

"Hola cielo. ¿QuÉ tal tus recién encontradas pruebas?" El hombre frente a mi se extraño bastante de la muletilla que Sara dijo.

"Las pruebas bien" respondí secamente deseando terminar esa conversación lo ante posible.

"¿Cuándo regresarás a casa?" Y esa fue la prueba final que Scott necesitó para averiguar lo que ocurría. Sonrió con una sonrisa diabólica que me hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza.

"Pronto." Dije sabiendo que no iba a ser así.

"Dile cuanto la quieres. Te permito que te despidas ya que ella luego no podrá hacerlo."

"¿Quién esta contigo? Dijo Sara preocupada oyendo una voz de fondo

"Nadie. Es que…" Dudé si sería bueno decírselo, ya que no era tonta y sospecharía que algo ocurría, pero tampoco tendría tiempo a avisar a nadie para que viniera a evitar lo que ya era inevitable. Por otro lado ya no tendría otra ocasión para decirle lo mucho que la quería y cuánto la echaría de menos.

"¡Díselo!" gritó Shelton apoyando la pistola en mi frente

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te grita?" Ahora realmente estaba alarmada.

"Sara…quiero que me escuches con mucha atención por favor."

"¿Qué ocurre? Gil me estás asustando."

"No tienes por qué asustarte, todo va bien. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi corazón, que siempre te he querido, desde que te conocí, y siempre te querré. Nunca jamás te olvidare, ni a ti ni…" titubeé un poco pero decidí decirlo. "…ni al bebé. Sois lo más importante de mi vida. Os quiero, te quiero mi vida."

"Gil, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién está contigo? ¿Va todo bien?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Esa misma tarde…**

_Sara's POV_

Me encontraba en casa descansando, aunque yo seguía empeñada en que no necesitaba ningún tipo de descanso. Gil estaba trabajando y llevaba unos días bastante raro, quizás un poco lejano.

Nadie más que yo sabía como podía afectar un caso y desde que había conocido a Gil realmente, o mejor dicho, desde que él me había dejado conocerle, supe que no era el hombre de hierro como tantos años atrás había creído. Es cierto que no era el típico mortal que mostraba sus sentimientos en todo momento. En 5 años que llevábamos juntos sólo había oído esas palabras cuatro veces, de todas formas, aunque no lo dijera, yo sabía lo que sentía.

La primera vez que fue capaz a pronunciar esas palabras, que parecían estar vedadas en su vocabulario, fue cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

Después del caso de Nick y todo lo que habíamos pasado, parecía como si Griss tuviera otra actitud frente a mí. Yo lo notaba distinto, más apegado, más… interesado.

Nos pasamos días en el hospital. Nick era como mi hermano y simplemente el hecho de pensar que podríamos haberle perdido me partía el corazón.

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron sosegadas y escondidas.

Fueron duras.

Al caminar por los laboratorios y hablar con cualquiera podías ver en sus ojos una parte de miedo y dolor, casi como el que se podía ver en mi propia mirada, cansada y susurrante. Era incapaz de quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber estado en el lugar de Nicky… Si hubiera sido Grissom, no se que habría hecho. Verle por esa pantalla, encerrado entre esas paredes agobiantes de cristal. Me hubiese derrumbado por completo.

Una de esas semanas, recibí una visita inesperada en mi apartamento. Yo raramente utilizaba mis días libres, casi siempre iba al laboratorio, pero esos días no. Necesitaba estar sola, a pesar de mis actitudes de _trabajar para olvidar_ ó _beber para desaparecer, _me quedaba en casa y salía a dar algún que otro paseo para pensar. Pensar en que mi vida dependía únicamente de una persona que no era capaz de avanzar y reaccionar, que era cobarde y resguardada. Una persona a la que había querido por muchos años y sin la que no podría soportar el día a día. Una mirada, una sonrisa, cualquier cosa había sido suficiente…

Pero ya no.

El dolor era demasiado y después del secuestro tenía más claro que no podía seguir así; un día podría ser yo la que estuviera en cualquier lugar desierto y puede que no tuviera la suerte de ser encontrada.

Había hecho lo necesario y Gil me había rechazado, pero no ese día.

Por segunda vez se presentó en mi apartamento y me pidió entrar.

**5 años atrás…**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y yo, sentada en mi sofá con una taza de té caliente, leía un libro al que ya le faltaba poco. De pronto oí el sonido del timbre, me levanté un poco frustrada por la interrupción y miré por la mirilla.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver a ese hombre al otro lado de la puerta. No se me ocurría ninguna razón lógica por la que pudiera estar aquí y bien todos saben que ese hombre no actuaba sin lógica.

Abrí la puerta, vestida en un chándal morado y una camiseta negra de tirantes.

"Hola" dijo

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Fue el único motivo que pude hallar al por qué estaba ese hombre frente a mí interrumpiendo los últimos capítulos de mi libro. Aunque tampoco me quejaba demasiado.

"¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? Solo he venido a verte."

Me quedé con cara de atontada y desconfiada. "Grissom, tú nunca vienes a verme a no ser que pase algo."

"Bueno, pero… quería cambiar el hábito. ¿Puedo pasar?" Me hice a un lado y entró.

"¿Quieres un café, un té…?"

"¿Cerveza?"

"Claro. Te puedes sentar en el sofá." Saqué la cerveza y vi como de reojo Gil ojeaba el título de la novela que me impidió terminar.

Le entregué la cerveza y me senté a su lado.

"Gracias."

Silencio…

"Bueno… y, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pues como habías pedido unos días libres… decidí pasarme para ver cómo estabas."

"¿Me estás controlando?" Respondí directamente a la defensiva. ¿Qué creía que no podía cuidar de mi misma? "No pienses que cada vez que no estés conmigo voy a emborracharme o algo por el estilo."

"No. Sara no te estoy controlando, ni mucho menos, es que… vale… esto no funciona." Y esto último fue un mero susurro que no se porque pudo llegar a mis oídos.

"¿El qué no funciona?" Ahora estaba confusa.

"Nada. Será mejor que me vaya." Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"No, no, no. De eso nada, no vas a poder huir esta vez Gil Grissom." Parecía que el hecho de haber pronunciado su nombre _completo_ llamó su atención y se giró hacia a mí algo asustado, porque mi expresión se había vuelto un poco… agresiva. "¡No puedes venir a mi apartamento con la estúpida excusa de… bueno en realidad sin excusa, e irte sin más a los 10 minutos!" Ahora estaba enfadada. Tenía mucha rabia acumulada y me parecía el momento ideal para dejarla salir.

"Sara, yo solo…"

"¡No intentes dar explicaciones! ¡Joder Grissom! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Unos días estás genial, receptivo, y otros seco e insustancial. Puedes llegar a ser realmente encantador y lo malgastas en ser un insulso. Y eso no es lo peor…" Estaba muy cerca de él, no lo suficiente para sentir su respiración en mi rostro, pero si para darme cuenta que estábamos MUY cerca.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Me contestó, manteniendo su tranquilidad como siempre, pero se podía sentir la tensión que se adueñaba del ambiente.

"Que eres seco e insustancial."

"No, eso no, lo otro."

"¿Qué eres un insulso?"

"No… ¿realmente crees que puedo ser encantador?" Y con eso dio un paso hacia a mí. Ahora sí podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y su respiración, que era más apresurada de lo normal.

Estaba nerviosa.

"No creo que eso sea lo importante aquí. Así que por favor no me cambies de tema, que siempre haces igual. Cuando tienes que decir algo, te lo callas o…"

El calor se iba acrecentando. Se me había olvidado por completo que era lo que iba a decir, así que simplemente callé sabiendo que mis palabras ya no decían nada en realidad, que lo que ciertamente hablaba era mi mirada. La mía y la de él, inundada de fuego entre el azul oscuro de sus ojos.

Pasión, eso era lo que se percibía.

Y ocurrió. Sus labios se toparon con los míos de manera imprudente y atropellada. Como si hubiera poco tiempo, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. ¿Quién dio el primer paso? Juraría que había sido él, pero tampoco me preocupaba. Tanto tiempo de tontear había hecho mella en los dos; la tensión sexual y el deseo se mostraban en todo su esplendor en ese beso.

Me agarró por la cintura y me acercó a él, pudiendo yo notar todo lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Y fue cuando mis rodillas se dieron por vencidas. Me tambaleé un poco, pero conseguí rodear su cuello al mismo tiempo que él me alzaba y yo envolvía su cintura con mis piernas.

Verdaderamente increíble la sensación. Algo inexplicable, todo tipo de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo y se centraban sobre todo en ciertas partes.

No era algo dulce y suave, no, era locura y furor. Ninguno de nosotros tenía control sobre si mismo. Yo ya no me planteaba si aquello era un sueño, simplemente sabía que no lo era y punto. Lo que estaba sintiendo no podía ser una fantasía, era algo real.

Noté un golpe en mi cabeza que seguramente me dolería al día siguiente, pero en el momento no me importaba en absoluto. Mi espalda estaba contra la pared mientras Grissom me sostenía con una mano y con la otra intentaba recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel.

Fantástico… adoraba esa sensación de sentirme acorralada bajo las caricias y las miradas de aquel hombre que tanto tiempo había querido tener entre mis sábanas… o mis piernas.

Me deshice de la camiseta y fue cuando un tono rojizo se apoderó de mi cara. Gil se quedó anonadado ante la vista, y luego sus ojos recorrieron el camino que llevaba a los míos. Una mirada bastó para decir todo lo necesario, siempre había sido así.

Sus labios viajaron hasta mis pechos. No lo pude evitar, un gemido escapó a mi poder y tuvo su efecto en Grissom, quien sonrió.

Yo ya no estaba contra la pared; íbamos camino del dormitorio y al llegar me echó en la cama, para él permanecer de pie mientras se intentaba desprender se su camisa y sus pantalones.

Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿No me iba a dejar ese privilegio a mí?

Me incorporé y me acerqué a él, quien me miró un poco confuso pero pronto entendió mis intenciones. Le besé de nuevo a la vez que desabrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa y la tiraba al suelo. Mis manos se escurrieron por su pecho mientras las de él campaban a sus anchas por mi espalda y mis piernas.

Mientras el besaba mi cuello, yo intentaba mantener la cordura para quitarle los malditos pantalones, pero para mi sorpresa fui yo la que perdí el chándal. Y por un momento ya me di por vencida. Me alejé y me dejé caer sobre la cama. El permaneció ahí mirando con unos ojos azules que desbordaban pasión y conseguían intimidar a cualquiera.

Por fin se libró de sus pantalones y con ellos sus boxers. Ahora era yo la que estaba con cara de estúpida mirándole, y no precisamente a los ojos.

"Ven aquí…" Se acercó y se puso sobre mí. Yo estaba medio paralizada, era como si se me hubiera olvidado todo lo que había que hacer en ese tipo de casos, pero Gil se encargó de recordármelo deshaciéndome de la última y única prenda que todavía tenía en mi poder.

Ahora sí, ambos estábamos desprotegidos, sin barreras y eso me encantaba. Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar. Nuestras respiraciones apresuradas se confundían y difuminaban. Ya no sabía quien era el que gemía, si yo o él, pero era algo no me quitaría el sueño. Sus manos por todos lados acariciando, haciendo estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo que sentía el calor de sus roces.

Pero yo también quería mi parte, así que comencé a explorar su piel y al llegar a la zona más sensible el agarró mi muñeca. Fue cuando me empecé a alarmar, pensando que algo pasaba.

Mi respiración se acortó cuando sus labios me abandonaron y mezcló su mirada con la mía.

"Me encanta… que me toques… pero…" realmente le estaba costando pronunciar esas palabras que me estaban poniendo histérica "creo que estoy… demasiado excitado para… ya sabes"

No necesitaba más explicaciones. Así que simplemente le volví a besar y él emprendió un examen por mi cuerpo con sus labios, haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y descubriendo partes de mí que no podía imaginar que tuvieran sensibilidad alguna.

Una de mis manos estaba inmersa en su pelo mientras la otra intentaba alcanzar la mesita para poder coger el paquete de preservativos que estaría allí. Lo puse sobre la cama y mi mano regresó a la espalda, muy bien formada por cierto, de Grissom. Éste, mientras su boca jugueteaba con mis pechos, una de sus manos acariciaba mis partes más intimas haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran y que un gemido, que seguro que no había pasado desapercibido para los vecinos, escapaba de mis labios.

"Gil… te necesito ya" E hice hincapié en ese _ya._ Sabía que debía de haber unos _preliminares_, pero estaba lista para él, así que no los necesitaba. Ya había tenido que esperar bastante.

Grissom se puso la protección y se inclinó sobre mí sabiendo lo que vendría después. Nuestros jadeos mezclados con el calor del entorno. Nuestras miradas fijas; la pasión y el sentimiento estaban en ese mar azul y eso era suficiente, o al menos eso creía yo hasta que, mientras daba el paso final, dijo algo.

"Te quiero." Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, sin ni siquiera poder pensarlas. Yo me quedé observándole, la mirada llena con una mezcolanza de felicidad, placer y por supuesto apunto de cubrirse con lágrimas. Él vio mis lágrimas y lógicamente se inquietó un poco.

"¿Sara? ¿Quieres que pare? ¿Te hago daño?"

No me estaba haciendo daño, simplemente me había hecho la persona más feliz de este mundo y bueno, dicen que también se puede llorar de felicidad ¿no?

Limpio mis lágrimas y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso, mientras le besaba. "Yo también te quiero." Un silencioso suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios.

"Gil… te necesito." Y así era, no solo en sentido sexual, que en ese momento puede que me refiriera más a eso que a otra cosa, pero también iba implícito otro mensaje no muy difícil de averiguar.

Él no me hizo esperar y pronto ya no supe donde acababa mi cuerpo y donde empezaba el suyo. Éramos como una sola persona que desesperadamente buscaba llegar al momento más deseado, más añorado…

Quería que ese momento durara eternamente, pero todo tiene su final y éste sería, sin duda, el comienzo de algo que si que no tendría fin.


	5. Chapter 4

**En la actualidad…**

A esa noche maravillosa le siguieron muchas más, la pasión… el amor parecía no extinguirse nunca.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara al recordar aquel día, el empezar de las cosas, de todas las cosas, de una vida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que comenzaría así, pero lo hizo y no podría estar más feliz.

Cierto es que después de ese día todo fue demasiada rápido, en solo 7 meses Gil me había pedido que viviéramos juntos y no se me planteó ninguna duda, acepte sin más. Esa fue la segunda vez que pude escuchar de su labios un _te quiero. _

Quisimos comprar una casita en las afueras, pero estaba un poco lejos para ir al laboratorio, y tener que tragarse todas las mañanas un atasco era un coñazo, así que por el momento nos mudamos a casa de Gil ya que la mía era alquilada. Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en nuestro hogar, de igual forma tengo que decir que le di un cambio radical, esas paredes grises llenas de mariposas y bichos no iban con mi idea de hogar. Al final se volvió un lugar acogedor.

Nuestra primera discusión; unos de mis recuerdos, había sido… ¿Cómo olvidarla?, por culpa de su estúpida tarántula… Leo se llamaba. ¿Es ese nombre para un bicho tan feo?

Yo aceptaba sus especímenes de mariposas y algún que otro bicho de esos que tanto le gustaban. En cuanto a su tarántula… Leo, bueno, no es que tuviera ningún inconveniente con ella, mientras permaneciera en un terráqueo…

**5 años atrás…**

Llegué a casa cansada de trabajar y lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos y tirarme en el sofá. Cerré los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos lo vi.

Otra vez había dejado el terráqueo de Leo abierto. Rápidamente me levanté y me puse de pie encima del sofá observando cada recoveco que tenía a mi alcance a ver si veía al maldito bicho ese. Nada… esto ya era el colmo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni la segunda, tampoco la tercera, ¡ya era la cuarta!

Permanecí allí un rato, no quería bajar porque la primera vez que había pasado me la encontré entre las sabanas de la cama mientras yo estaba dentro y casi me da un patatús. Ya habíamos discutido varias veces por Leo… parecía que era nuestra mascota, Gil así lo creía. Yo en cambio la veía como algo que prefería que no se acercara demasiado a mí.

Al poco rato llegó él y antes de que pudiera decir nada le empecé a gritar como quien riñe a un niño pequeño.

"¡Gilbert Grissom! ¡Tu maldita tarántula se ha vuelto a escapar y anda por la casa! ¡Esto ya es demasiado! Admito tus bichos, pero esto… ¡no me gustan las arañas y lo sabes!"

"Sara, tranquilízate. Voy a buscar a Leo y lo volveré a meter en su casa."

"¡Grissom! ¡Por dios! Es una estúpida tarántula."

"¡No es una estúpida tarántula! Es nuestra mascota y si algunas veces se escapa es porque…"

"¡…porque SU sueño deja el terráqueo abierto para que cuando vuelva Sara, tenga que estar un rato sobre el sofá deseando que ese bicho no se le acerque!"

"No quiero discutir, ¿vale? Así que cálmate."

"No me calmo. Es la cuarta vez que pasa esto, y no es sólo eso. ¡Dejas lo calcetines siempre tirados por el suelo, la pasta de dientes abierta y se te olvida bajar la tapa del baño!"

Toda esta conversación se desarrolló conmigo encima del sofá gritando y Grissom cerca de la puerta sin haber dado apenas dos pasos y también gritando. Una situación muy cómica si se ve desde fuera, pero nada agradable desde dentro.

"¿Qué quieres empezar a sacar defectos? Por que tú no eres doña perfecta ¿sabes? Siempre dejas los botes de champú abiertos y en el borde de la bañera, estratégicamente colocados para que cuando vaya yo se caigan. Tienes la mesita del cuarto rebosante de libros y cosas y el armario del baño lleno de cremas y pijadas…

"¿¡Esos son defectos!? Perdona que te informe, ¡pero eso no son defectos! Y por favor encuentra ya a ese bicho que no me gusta estar encima del sofá por amor al arte."

Soltó un bufido y comenzó a buscar a su queridísima mascota, y ¿Dónde estaba? En la cama por supuesto, anda que no era lista que se iba al sitio más cómodo. Ahora tendría que cambiar las malditas sabanas.

Grissom se acercó con la tarántula susurrándole algo que agradecí no haber oído. La metió en el terráqueo y se dio la vuelta mirándome.

"Ya está. ¿Contenta?"

"No" Respondí enfadada bajándome del sofá y sentándome. El silencio se adueñó del ambiente. Grissom daba paseos de un lado a otro mientras yo miraba a la tele apagada, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Yo, por mi parte no pensaba decir nada más. Quería a ese hombre y quería vivir con el, pero me conseguía sacar de quicio en más de una ocasión.

"Esto no puede seguir así…" Murmuró entre dientes ese personaje que me estaba poniendo histérica con tantas vueltas que estaba dando.

"¡Grissom! Por favor, ¡estate quieto! ¡Joder! Me estás poniendo nerviosa."

"¡Vale!" Pegó una voz que retumbó en mis oídos y se desplomó a mi lado en el sofá. Parecíamos críos de 10 años que se enfadan porque Pepito le quitó el juguete a Menganito y no se lo quiere dar.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Esto era estúpido, éramos personas adultas que supuestamente podrían resolver sus problemas como gente civilizada.

"Esto es estúpido Sara." Se giró hacia a mí con todo su cuerpo, pero yo no le devolví la mirada. "Vamos. Mírame por favor." No podía soportar no hacerle caso cuando ponía esa voz tan… dulce. Así que me di la vuelta y le miré. "Venga. Hemos pasado cosas peores y siempre salimos adelante."

"Si, pero antes salíamos adelante por separado, ¿recuerdas? No estábamos juntos."

"Vale, ya veo que estas a la defensiva… Sara, venga…" se acercó un poco más. "Te prometo que cerraré el terráqueo de Leo, recogeré los calcetines y todo."

"Eso lo dijiste la última vez y aquí estamos discutiendo otra vez por lo mismo."

"Sara…"

"¡Gil! Odio discutir contigo, me siento fatal. No me gusta gritarte" Aparté de nuevo la mirada.

"¿Y crees que a mí si? Me doy asco a mi mismo cuando te levanto la voz" Acarició mi rostro con su mano. "Venga Sara. Tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para que esto funcione. Admito que mis razones son simples, pero ya sabes lo meticuloso que soy. Llegaste tu, cambiando mi vida, mi piso, cambiándome a mí…"

"Lo se. Lo siento."

"No cariño. No tienes por qué sentirlo, ahora soy más feliz que nunca y tú eres la razón. Solo tú." Mis ojos se mezclaron con los suyos. "Vamos…" No lo pude evitar, le tuve que besar. Era un cielo en el fondo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Era incapaz de enfadarme de verdad con ese hombre.

**En la actualidad…**

Todo eso había quedado en una estúpida discusión por una maldita araña que luego, por supuesto, se volvió a escapar, pero esa vez hubo suerte y estaba la ventana abierta. Me alegré en el fondo, porque estaba harta, pero a Griss no le hizo nada de gracia.

Al fin y al cabo el bicho ese fue reemplazado por una mascota de verdad. Bruno, un bóxer precioso y súper cariñoso.

Y allí estaba ahora, en casa, tirada en el sofá e intentando ver la tele, en vano, ya que no conseguía quitarme a Grissom de la cabeza. Estaba preocupada, inquieta y le echaba de menos. Así que decidí llamarle aunque sólo fuera para oír su voz.


	6. Chapter 5

**Escena del crimen - **_Grissom's POV_

Allí seguía, inmerso en una ola de desesperación e impotencia que me superaba. Nunca había estado en tal situación, y ahora más que nunca podía entender la desolación y el agobio que Nick había sentido dentro de ese ataúd de cristal que en cada aliento le había ido arrebatando la vida. Algo similar era lo que yo sentía. Cada segundo que pasaba era como un abismo por el que caía, y caía y del que no tenía posibilidad de escapar.

Todos mis esquemas se habían venido abajo, todo el control y la previsión habían muerto. Nada podía hacer. Había conseguido retener emociones, no mostrarlas, guardármelas y eso había hecho que la mayoría de la gente pensara que no tenía sentimientos. Sara incluso me lo había dicho. Recuerdo sus palabras como algo que se escabulló por mis oídos y nunca más quiso salir. _Quisiera ser como tú Grissom, quisiera no sentir nada._ Esa frase me había reconcomido por dentro, no sólo por su simple significado, sino por el hecho de que era ella la que me la había dicho.

Era cierto que mis reacciones nunca eran las adecuadas, mayormente porque no reaccionaba. Recuerdo el caso del bebé. Fue uno de los que más me afectó, no se muy bien la razón, aunque admito que me pasé bastante con Greg y también con Sara. Unas semanas después de tenerla llorando en mi oficina y haberle dicho que no había que tomarse los casos tan a pecho porque sino te destrozarían, yo lo estaba haciendo. Estaba furioso y ella simplemente intentó hablar conmigo, entenderme, y yo, como muchas otras veces, la empujé fuera de mi vida. Ese día sobrepase la línea.

Tenía sentimientos y los sigo teniendo por mucho que ahora quisiera permanecer impasible frente a Shelton.

Después de todos esos casos, de todas las aberraciones que había visto, me seguía sorprendiendo lo que la gente era capaz de hacer y por supuesto todo lo que yo era capaz de ocultar y esconder.

Shelton, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada y notando la preocupación en las palabras de Sara, cogió el teléfono y colgó sin más. Fue cuando se quedó mirándome fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

"¿Estás llorando?" Sus vocablos me distrajeron de mis pensamientos.

Estaba _llorando_, sí. No me había dado ni cuenta, pero sentí como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. ¿Hacía cuánto no lloraba? Desde los 10 años… creo que desde entonces no había sido capaz. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

Como odiaba la situación… Me sentía tan sumamente impotente que hubiera sido capaz de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer. No hubiera servido de nada, sólo para que Shelton apretara el gatillo y entonces ya no habría nada más en qué pensar… nada más qué decir… nada más para vivir.

"Vaya, quién lo iba a decir… Las dos personas que más aborrezco, juntas. Así puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro." Se detuvo por un momento pensativo y luego rió. "Nunca mejor dicho, ¿no crees Gil?" Soltó una carcajada que me hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza.

Ignoré su pregunta e intenté atraerle a mi terreno con la esperanza de ganar algo de tiempo. "¿Cómo conseguiste las pruebas?"

"¿Quieres cambiar de tema? Lo siento, no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero sólo te diré que soy un genio y tengo amigos, muchos amigos."

Parecía que iba al grano.

Me maldije mil y una veces por no haber expresado mejor mis sentimientos, por no haberle dicho más veces cuánto la quería. Ahora no lo podría volver a hacer.

Mis ojos fijos en los de Shelton, obstaculizada la mirada por una pistola que deseaba que desapareciera. Ansiaba despertarme en mi cama junto a Sara para descubrir que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Aquello era demasiado real y vívido para ser una simple imaginación.

Le odiaba.

**2 años atrás…**

_Grissom's POV_

Caminaba por los pasillos del laboratorio con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, perdida en el más allá y sumido en mis pensamientos, pero algo me robó la atención. Al pasar por el vestuario vi la puerta entreabierta y escuché unos murmullos en el interior. Normalmente no hubiera hecho nada, pero, a parte de que Greg estaba cerca apoyado en la pared, las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado bien en el equipo. ¿Las razones? De momento para mi eran un misterio.

Sofía se había ido por un caso en el que la acusaron de asesinato, pero resultó ser inocente al final. Sólo dijo que necesitaba cambiar de aires. Brass desde eso, se comportaba de manera extraña, parecía que todo le afectaba más de la cuenta y que no quería saber nada de nadie.

Greg por otro lado ya no era el antiguo técnico de laboratorio desmelenado, bueno, seguía sin peinarse, pero había madurado y era un buen CSI, pero algo le ocurría con Sara, aunque ni ella ni yo sabíamos qué podía ser.

Nick era el único que seguía más o menos como siempre. Aunque un poco más triste y _asustado _de lo normal. No era extraño, después del secuestro todos habían cambiado, incluso yo.

Y qué decir de Catherine y Warrick. Realmente no eran los mismos, un día estaban genial y al día siguiente me pedían por favor que no les tocara trabajar en el mismo caso. Antes eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero ahora parecía que las discusiones surgían por cualquier estupidez. Sara estaba convencida que había habido algo entre ellos y que no había salido bien. Yo era incapaz de imaginármelos juntos. Después de todo, eran únicamente elucubraciones sin fundamento.

Catherine había sido ascendida a supervisora y, aunque se había vuelto un poco más mandona, también estaba distinta conmigo. Ya no hablábamos como antes, en realidad ya no venía a charlar conmigo, aunque fuera para echarme la bronca, y yo no hacía nada al respecto. Siempre había pensado que cuando lo necesitara hablaría conmigo, que no tendría que estar yo encima de ella.

Warrick se había divorciado. Creo que ninguno de nosotros sabía exactamente cuáles fueron las razones, pero parecía que se había desmadrado. A parte de las continuas discusiones con Cath y del hecho de saltar a la mínima, llegaba tarde y con ojeras hasta los pies. Era prácticamente insoportable tenerlo al lado y yo había decidido que lo mejor sería hablar con él. He ahí mi razón de los paseos por el laboratorio.

En general, todo parecía romperse en pequeños trocitos y me asustaba la idea de que Ecklie volviera a separar al equipo.

Al pasar por la puerta oí la voz de Warrick, a quien buscaba, así que me acerqué con la intención de entrar, pero algo me detuvo.

"Yo que tú no entraría." Dijo Greg muy convencido dirigiéndose a mí.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Extrañado frené a unos metros de la puerta.

"Están discutiendo… otra vez" Mi cara no fue de asombro en absoluto, pero sinceramente ya estaba bastante harto de sus discusiones. Estábamos en el trabajo y aunque las disputas siempre habían quedado entre nosotros, ya estaban comenzando a sobrepasar la línea. Warrick era el subordinado de Cath y no se trataban como tales, cierto es que a mí tampoco, pero nunca me habían faltado al respeto. Quizás porque yo nunca lo había hecho.

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"

"Esperar a Warr. Tenemos que ir al Strip." Miré a Greg y volví la vista a la puerta.

"Puedes llevarte a Sara. Esta en balística. Yo me encargaré de esto." El chico asintió.

"Buena suerte."

No se me daba demasiado bien resolver los problemas de los demás, no se me daba bien hablar en general, pero cada cosa tenía su límite y estos ya lo habían sobrepasado.

Entré en la sala con cautela, pero ellos ni se percataron de mi presencia.

"Estoy harto de discutir contigo. Te he dicho que Lindsey se merece algo mejor." Cath soltó un bufido de desesperación.

"Creo que eso debería decidirlo yo."

"No. Se acab…" Warrick no pudo terminar la frase cuando ella, supongo que con un sentimiento de debilidad, le dio un bofetón.

"No te dignes a decir esas palabras." Y ahí fue cuando él percibió mi presencia.

"¡Grissom!" Catherine se dio la vuelta un poco avergonzada.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar." Fue lo único que dije.

Y hablamos. Mis palabras, muy neutras, habían sido simples y rápidas. _No podéis dejar que vuestra vida privada influya en vuestro trabajo._ Me dieron la razón y me aseguraron que no volvería a pasar. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero deseaba que lo solucionaran. Aunque me costara admitirlo, siempre había pensado que Warrick era perfecto para Catherine.

Después de la charla el turno se sucedió sin ningún incidente más. Por fin podía volver a casa.

Al entrar por la puerta de mi apartamento, una sonrisa se apoderó de mi expresión.

"Hola."

"Griss." Sara, que estaba haciendo el desayuno, se acercó a mí y me besó. Adoraba poder besar esos labios tan suaves y me encantaba pensar que eran sólo míos.

"Huele genial. ¿Qué haces?"Dije deshaciéndome de la chaqueta y aproximándome a la cocina.

"Algo que te gustará." La agarré por la cintura desde atrás y comencé a besarle el cuello. "Gil…"Sin lugar a duda eso era una advertencia. "Que me voy a quemar…"

Le di un último beso y comencé a hacer el café.

"Ya me dijo Greg que Cath y Warrick han vuelto a discutir. ¿Hablaste con él por fin?"

"He hablado con los dos."

"¿Y…?"

"Tus sospechas eran ciertas."

"¡Te lo dije!" Resaltó con un tono burlón y triunfador.

"Si, pero creo que no ha terminado aún. No se, tampoco he querido meterme."

"Creo que tienes todo el derecho a meterte si influye en el trabajo. Por otro lado, son amigos tuyos y podrías hablar con ellos."

"Ya, pero es que…no se qué decirles." Me apoyé en la encimera observando cómo Sara hacía lo que parecía ser una tortilla de verduras. Y fue cuando en mi mente se presentó un dilema. Difícilmente oía las palabras de Sara, eran solo un murmullo de fondo.

Me planteé el hecho de poder acabar como Catherine y Warrick, pero pronto descarté esa idea porque sabía que era imposible que ocurriera. Entonces, comencé a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago que no era precisamente hambre.

_-Díselo-_

_-Decirle qué-_

_-Lo que está pasando por tu cabeza-_

_-Qué sabrás tú lo que estoy pensando-_

_-Soy tu conciencia, ¿recuerdas? Aquí la que piensa realmente soy yo-_

_-Cállate-_

_-Ya te gustaría-_

_-No me estas ayudando-_

_-Han pasado tres años-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-¿Y bien? ¿No te parece bastante?-_

_-Supongo-_

_-Quieres hacerlo-_

_-¿Me estás convenciendo o ayudando?-_

_-Te estoy diciendo lo que tú no eres capaz de pensar-_

_-No soy tonto-_

_-A veces lo pareces-_

_-Cállate. No me sirves de ayuda-_

_-Oh, si que te sirvo. ¡Pídeselo ya!-_

"¿Entiendes lo que te digo?" Sara me miró fijamente como queriendo atraer mi atención. "¡Gil! ¡No me estás escuchando!"

"Perdón, es que estaba… pensando."

"Como siempre…" Con resignación siguió preparando la tortilla. "El café ya está."

"Ah." Me dirigí a la cafetera y la detuve. Cogí un par de tazas y las coloqué en la mesa.

"Bueno… Ya que no me escuchas, habla tú. ¿En qué pensabas?"

"¿Eh?"

"Estas un poco espesito hoy, ¿no? Que en qué pensabas."

"No, en nada importante. Sólo estoy distraído."

Sara se dio la vuelta con la tortilla en un plato y me lo dio. Lo llevé a la mesa mientras ella hacía unos zumos.

"Gil, estabas pensando en algo importante, así que dímelo."

De nuevo apareció.

_-Tanto trabajo te cuesta decirlo. Parece mentira que tenga que aguantar tus estúpidas dudas -_

_-Esto no es estúpido-_

_-Díselo ya-_

"¿Y si nos casamos?"

_-Serás bruto-_

_-Cállate-_

"¿Cómo?" El zumo ya había sido olvidado y en realidad, todo lo que se desviara de lo que ya se había convertido en el tema principal.

"Eh…"

"¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que has dicho?"

"No se… ¿Qué crees que he dicho?" Esas palabras salieron de mi boca simplemente por la necesidad de decir algo, no tenían ningún sentido, pero no quería quedarme callado.

"¡Grissom!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?" Simplemente asentí. Ella se acercó a mí y me miró profundamente mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

La suavidad de sus labios se encontró de nuevo con los míos. La dulzura de ese beso respondía a mi pregunta.

Pero como siempre fuimos interrumpidos. El maldito timbre sonó.

"¿No tienen otra hora para venir? ¿Quién será?" Preguntó ella un poco frustrada, aunque no más de lo que estaba yo.

"Alguien vendiendo algo. Parece que este es el único edificio de la ciudad."

"Deja que llamen." La volví a besar, pero de nuevo quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta picó, esta vez con más insistencia.

"Aggg. Voy a abrir."

Me dirigí a la puerta, esperándome encontrar al otro lado a un vendedor de no se qué enciclopedia, o no se qué aparato que limpia por ti. Así que sin más abrí, sin ni siquiera mirar por la mirilla. Gran error…

No era ningún vendedor, eso seguro.

"¡Catherine!"

"Si, soy yo. No hace falta que te asustes."

No, no, no. No podía estar allí, principalmente porque Sara también estaba allí.

Hacía mucho que Cath no venía a mi apartamento, años en realidad, y no me había planteado que se le ocurriera presentarse allí.

Sin ninguna pregunta entró, hablando tan rápido que no conseguí entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Tampoco es que fuera capaz de escucharla.

Mientras yo aún sostenía la puerta con cara de imbécil, Catherine llegó a la altura de la cocina y elevó la mirada. Al momento calló y todo se volvió un poco raro e incómodo.

Me acerqué a donde ella estaba y miré a Sara, quien alternaba su mirada entre la mía y la de Cath. Una mirada de desconcierto y confusión que se podía asimilar a la mía.

"Eh… hola Sara."

"Hola." Creo que todos estábamos un poco confusos y sin saber exactamente cómo actuar. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y a mi no se me ocurría ninguna cosa coherente que decir, así que simplemente estaba esperando para ver la reacción de Cath.

Nada. Permaneció allí quieta por un tiempo que a mí me habían parecido años. Pronto observó la casa en general. Desde luego no era la misma que ella había conocido años atrás, era más… un hogar.

"Bien. ¿Qué pasa aquí?" Sara se acercó a nosotros.

"Creo que será mejor que os deje solos."

"No Sara, no hace falta que te vayas."Dijo Catherine

"Yo creo que sí." Y con eso desapareció por el pasillo.

Yo procuré ignorar la pregunta de Cath que retumbaba en mis oídos, a la vez que pensaba todo lo que acaba de pasar con Sara. Demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

"¿Qué me estabas diciendo?" Por la cara que puso estaba claro que no tenía ninguna opción de evitar esa conversación.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?"

"Cuando lo creyera oportuno." Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá. Yo permanecí allí quieto.

"¿Hace cuanto…?"

"3 años." Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a gritar.

"¿¡3 años!? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Gil! ¡3 años! ¡Y me entero por error! Esto es el colmo…"

"Catherine, tranquilízate. Mira yo…"

"¡Cómo que me tranquilice! 3 años… ¿Cuándo el caso de Nicky?"

"Sí. Un mes después"

"No me lo puedo creer." Catherine danzaba de un lado a otro del salón mientras yo procuraba no mirarla.

"Íbamos a decíroslo a todos." Me acerqué a ella tanteando la situación y de forma precavida.

"¿Cuándo Grissom? ¿Cuándo estuvierais…" De pronto se detuvo y me miró firmemente. "Un momento. ¿No estaréis casados, no? Porque como, Gilbert Grissom, no me hayas invitado a tu boda…"

"No lo estamos… aún."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Simplemente callé.

Al ver que yo no decía nada, se dirigió al pasillo y pegó una voz. "Sara. Ven aquí." Ella, probablemente por no querer llevarle la contraria, salió.

Ahora estábamos los tres en el salón. Sara y yo sentados y Cath de pie frente a nosotros. Parecía que nos estaba interrogando. Así que antes de que pudiera decir nada, me levanté y se lo conté sin más.

"Mira antes de que tu llamaras a la puerta. Se lo pedí."

"Mi cerebro esta recibiendo más información de la que creo que es capaz de procesar." Cath tenía las manos a la cabeza y era incapaz de estarse quieta ni un minuto. Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

"Vamos Cath..." Sara por fin quiso decir algo. "¿No me digas que no lo sospechabas?"

"Quizás si, ¡pero lo sospechaba hace 6 años!"

"Es que en realidad, entonces ya había algo." Al decir eso, fue cuando ambas me miraron, posiblemente Sara más sorprendida que Catherine.

"¿Cómo que ya había algo?"

"Bueno, Sara tu me entiendes…"

"No, no te entiendo."

Catherine se quedo mirándonos un rato y entonces se dio cuenta. "Veo que tenéis muchas cosas que hablar todavía. Yo me voy. Espero poder dormir." Cuando iba a salir por la puerta, me giré.

"Ey. No se lo digas a nadie."

"Tranquilo. No me creerían." Y con eso cerró la puerta.

"¿Ahora me quieres explicar eso de que ya había algo?"

"No se Sara. En realidad siempre lo hubo."

"Me rechazaste."

"Creo que es mejor que no hablemos del pasado."

"En tres años no hemos hablado del pasado. Ya que has sacado el tema, creo que es hora de hacerlo."

"¿Y que quieres que te diga?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si sentías algo, que lo sentías, porque…"

"Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice."

"Supongo que si, pero sigo sin entenderlo."

"No importa. Me he dado cuenta de mi error y ahora estoy aquí, contigo. Soy real y no voy a desaparecer."

"Ya" Se sentó en el sofá y yo junto a ella. Era estúpido recordar lo imbécil que había sido, así que simplemente cambié de tema.

"Al final no supimos para qué vino Catherine." Ella me miró asombrada.

"De verdad Grissom… Puedes llegar a ser más ingenuo..."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" La habitación se inundó con su risa.

"Déjalo… Por cierto, para hacerlo más oficial. La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí." Otra vez me había hecho sonreír, siempre lo conseguía, aunque pronto nuestras sonrisas se encontraron convirtiéndose en un beso lleno de sentimiento.

Mi mirada se perdió de nuevo en esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaba mirar.

"Te quiero." Dije como intentando darle a entender que, aunque no lo dijera muy a menudo, lo sentía de verdad.

"Lo sé. Yo también te quiero." La abracé con fuerza respirando el aroma que desprendía su pelo.

Ahora lo que menos me preocupaba era decírselo a los chicos.

Por fin había sido capaz de decirlo yo.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Parece ser que alguien todavía lee esto, así que seguiré actualizando. Gracias por los reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>En la actualidad…<strong>

Multitud de momentos asaltaban mis pensamientos. La boda, pequeña y sencilla, la reacción de los chicos cuando se lo dijimos… Todos alucinando excepto Catherine y Greg, quien por lo visto ya lo sabía y por eso se había estado comportando de forma extraña con Sara. Estaba enfadado porque no se lo había dicho. También recordé como se solucionó todo entre Warrick y Cath.

Al final todo había salido a pedir de boca, excepto esto.

Esto no estaba en el guión, no aparecía en mis planes. En realidad, ya no había planes. Todos los que podíamos haber hecho Sara y yo se iban a desmoronar.

"¿Preparado?"

"Para esto nunca se está preparado." Por un momento bajó la pistola y un ápice de esperanza se adueñó de mí.

"¿Sabes? En eso tienes razón. Nunca se está preparado para decir adiós."

No me lo podía creer… las palabras que había dicho… las mismas que Sara había pronunciado años atrás.

Brass había sido disparado unos meses después de que Sara y yo empezáramos a vivir juntos y recuerdo lo mal que lo pasó. Yo tuve mis altibajos durante esas semanas, pero como siempre me había mantenido fuerte y sosegado, y más ante los ojos de Sara. Brass era como un padre para ella y me mataba ver como se despertaba en la madrugada cubierta en frió sudor y con una sola cosa en mente. Decía, ¿_no fue suficiente con Nick?_ Cada día que pasaba estaba más harta de todo, pero Jim salió adelante. Todavía recuerdo desde el interior de la habitación sus lágrimas de felicidad y cómo abrazaba a Warrick. Yo me sentí aliviado y feliz. No habría soportado perderle y tampoco hubiera sabido cómo afrontarlo.

Todos habían tenido sus momentos de flaqueza y debilidad, de estar casi al borde de la muerte o la desolación.

Greg en dos ocasiones. La explosión en el laboratorio, en la que también se vio envuelta Sara, y aquella paliza que le dieron un grupo de chavales. Me sentía culpable, en parte porque había sido yo quien lo había enviado solo al atraco de la licorería. La conversación que había tenido con él en el hospital no se me olvidará nunca.

Sara era la que me había dicho que hablara con Catherine, no me dijo por qué, pero luego lo supe. La violación, el secuestro de su hija y luego la muerte de Sam. Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero a la vez era como si cada segundo supusiera un cuchillo en el corazón para Cath.

Warrick tuvo sus problemillas, sobretodo con el caso de Holly Gribs. Se sintió culpable durante mucho tiempo y nunca lo olvidó. Luego sus trances con el juego y las drogas. Después de su divorcio todo fue empeorando hasta que la cosa pareció mejorar un tiempo, pero únicamente para volver a decaer.

Sara… cuando fuimos a aquel psiquiátrico. Aún no había pasado nada entre nosotros, pero al verla a través de ese cristal con aquel enfermo sosteniéndole un trozo de cerámica en el cuello, sentí que ya no había nada más. El chico intentando abrir la puerta mientras yo la miraba fijamente a los ojos diciéndole más cosas de las que hubiera sido capaz de expresar con palabras. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue, _si quieres puedo pedir que te sustituyan._ Ese caso fue horrible.

Todos habían pasado por algo, incluso yo hacía tiempo, pero nada parecido a esto.

Ahora tenía mucho más que perder.

"Una duda que tengo… ya que tu amiguita, la rubia, todavía anda dando vueltas. ¿Que te parece si jugamos un poco?"

"Creo que ya hemos jugado bastante." No quería ni imaginarme lo que ese bastardo tenía en mente.

"Vaya, yo creo que no. Te he hecho sufrir, pero quiero algo más… ¿cómo diría? Realista." De nuevo esa sonrisa diabólica se apoderó de su expresión, mientras la mía se cubría de pánico al ver la pistola que sostenía moverse por distintas zonas de mi cuerpo. Primero la cabeza, luego el brazo, el estómago, la pierna…

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Pregunté asustado.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Y lo sentí. Un dolor insoportable atacó mi pierna y se extendió al resto del cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. En todos los años que llevaba trabajando, nunca en la vida había recibido un disparo. ¿Qué hacer? Nada.

Es cierto, dolía y esa sustancia rojiza no paraba de salir, pero en mi mente, entre tanto sufrimiento, sólo se podía observar una cosa. Ella…

Me encontraba en el suelo, sangrando sin parar y mirando como ese descerebrado apuntaba a mi brazo.

"No. ¡Espera!" Se puso a mi altura y me colocó la pistola en el cuello.

"¿Prefieres aquí o en el brazo? Tú eliges."

Permanecí en silencio, aunque por dentro todo mi ser gritaba por que no disparara. Verdaderamente estaba desquiciado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que si lograba escapar le haría lo mismo a Sara.

Disparó de nuevo, esta vez la bala me rozó el hombro. No me había dado de pleno, pero aún así dolía, y mucho.

Se rió. Una y otra vez se rió.

"En fin. Creo que ya basta. Tendré otra ocasión para divertirme."

"No la tendrás." Conseguí decir mientras me debatía entre la realidad acompañada del dolor y la fantasía que en una parte de mi mente luchaba por inundar mis pensamientos.

"¿Y quién me lo dice? ¿Alguien que esta tirado en el suelo desarmado y desangrándose?" Volvió a reír, esta vez con más ímpetu. "Basta de cháchara." Apuntó a mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de no sentir dolor y con la confianza de que le pillarían antes de que encontrara a Sara.

Su imagen… un sentimiento. Eso quería inmortalizar.

Un disparo y un dolor muy fuerte pecho es lo último que recuerdo.

**1 semana después…**

Y ahora aquí estaba, tirado en una cama de hospital sin saber por qué estaba allí o cómo había llegado. Los recuerdos se difuminaban en mi mente como arena que se lleva el viento, sin poder contarme la historia de forma clara y concisa.

En un intento de centrarme, miré a mí alrededor y ahí la vi, sentada en un sofá con los ojos cerrados. Intenté llamarla, pero mi voz, débil y vacía, no lograba decir las palabras que en mi mente se formaban. Sencillamente la observé hasta que mis ojos, agotados y dolorosos, se volvieron a cerrar. Mientras dormía una pesadilla se coló por la puerta de atrás. Soñé que no estaba allí, que Sara estaba sola y que yo no estaba con ella para cuidarla. No podía conocer a mi hijo y había perdido toda una vida. Era horrible, era como si sólo pudiera mirar sin poder hacer nada, sin la posibilidad de acercarme y decirle que la quería. No lo soportaba.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos Sara ya no estaba allí, y entonces pensé que lo que había visto no era real, que Sara en verdad nunca había estado allí. Incluso me planteé si yo realmente existía, o si simplemente era una mala pasada de mi subconsciente, pero el dolor era demasiado auténtico para que todo fuera una simple fantasía. Miré al otro lado de la cama y pude ver a Nick son la mirada perdida, observando lo que se podía ver a través de la ventana de la habitación. Dudaba que estuviera viendo algo, probablemente sólo pensaba con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. Se dio la vuelta; por alguna razón debió notar que estaba despierto.

"Grissom. Has despertado." Se acercó y me dio un poco de agua. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Con dificultad conseguí decir algo. "¿Sara?" Nick simplemente sonrió. "Esta con Catherine. La hemos obligado a comer algo."

Eso me hizo sonreír, estaba bien, y eso era lo importante. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Mi pregunta hizo que un ápice de inseguridad y pánico se apoderara de Nick.

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

No respondí.

"El médico nos dijo que era posible que tuvieras pérdidas de memoria, sobretodo a corto plazo. ¿Hasta dónde consigues recordar?"

Indagué en el interior de mi cerebro procurando encontrar mi último recuerdo de aquella pesadilla, y fue entonces cuando todo se volvió más claro. "Recuerdo que Cath y yo volvimos a la escena del crimen y que… Shelton apareció y… la pistola, recuerdo la pistola. Me apuntaba con ella a la cabeza y…" Callé. No quise seguir recordando, prefería no hacerlo. Nunca es bueno revivir las desazones y este caso no era una excepción. Por supuesto, Nicky se dio cuenta.

"Tranquilo, Griss. Tu memoria está bien."

Al final, me lo contó todo, porque yo se lo acabé pidiendo. Resulta que Sara se había quedado preocupada con mi llamada, así que avisó a Catherine inmediatamente, quien llegó justo en el momento en el que Shelton se disponía a propiciar el último y definitivo disparo. Por suerte, la bala de ese loco se desvió al dispararle Catherine y me dio en la parte derecha del tórax, quedándome yo inconsciente en el acto. Había perdido mucha sangre y estuve en estado crítico, pero aún vivía.

También se había desenmascarado quién había robado las pruebas y se las había arreglado para colocarse en los puntos muertos de las cámaras de seguridad. Un chico nuevo del turno de día había sido el culpable, pero ya no teníamos que preocuparnos más por él, ni por Shelton.

"Voy a avisar al médico." Nick se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero yo le detuve.

"Nick" Se giró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. No tuve que decir nada, entendió perfectamente lo que quería.

A los pocos minutos un hombre de unos 50 años con bata blanca entró por la puerta.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Dr. Grissom?"

"Bien." Respondí secamente. El médico se acercó al monitor, lo observó y de nuevo clavó su mirada en mí.

"Las constantes están bien. ¿Le duele mucho la cabeza?"

"Me duele el pecho."

"Eso es normal. Le dolerá un tiempo, pero le diré a la enfermera que le traiga calmantes." Escribió un par de cosas más en su libreta y al salir se giró. "¿Sabe? Tiene mucha suerte. Hay gente en este hospital que se muere sin que nadie venga a visitarles, en cambio usted, tiene gente que le quiere, sobretodo una chica que no se separó de su lado en ningún momento. Es muy afortunado."

No supe qué decir, por lo que simplemente sonreí.

Una vez el medico se ausentó, por fin entró la persona a la que realmente quería ver. Cómo añoraba esa mirada, esos labios…

"Gil…" Se sentó en la cama a mi lado y me agarró la mano con fuerza, no antes de besarme.

"Te echaba de menos." Dije con una sonrisa, viendo como los ojos de Sara se inundaban de agua haciendo que su mirada expresará más aún de lo que ya lo hacía.

"Y yo a ti. Cuando me llamaste… estaba muy asustada y… Creí que te iba a perder…"

"Lo sé. Yo también estaba asustado, pero ya ha pasado todo. Estamos los dos aquí y eso es lo importante."

La tranquilidad de la habitación ahogó todos los malos momentos, como queriendo inspirar una sinfonía de felicidad y ternura. Y, ¿qué mejor momento para decirlo?

"Te quiero." Sara rió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Esta es la quinta. Te estás superando a ti mismo" Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

"Espero superarme día a día, pero sólo si es contigo"

-o-

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron tranquilas y apacibles. Yo estuve un par en el hospital recuperándome y fue Catherine quien me sustituyó, incluso me había comentado que había posibilidades de que empezara a trabajar en el turno de día, pues se rumoreaba que Ecklie iba a ser degradado o incluso despedido. Lo último era menos probable, ya sabemos que era especialista en besar culos.

Sara por otro lado estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, con sus más y sus menos, por el embarazo.

Recibí las visitas de todos. Warrick y Cath venían juntos con Lindsay, ya eran una familia, como la que yo iba a formar con Sara.

Cuando por fin me dejaron salir de las cuatro paredes del hospital, me entusiasmé porque sabía que iba a estar de baja un tiempo y podría disfrutar de la compañía de mi esposa y del pequeño. En realidad, no sabíamos si era niño o niña aún y habíamos decidido que fuera una sorpresa. Así que teníamos preparados ya los nombres. En caso de que fuera chica se llamaría Elizabeth, y si era chico, Sara quería Bobby y yo Nathan. Todavía estaba en duda, pero tampoco era demasiado importante. Los dos nombres eran muy guapos.

Ya estaba en casa y eso era lo realmente importante. Fui mejorando con el paso de los días. De vez en cuando teníamos alguna visita, pero no demasiadas, puesto que las cosas se estaban complicando en el trabajo. Efectivamente Ecklie había sido degradado y a Cath le habían propuesto ocuparse del turno de día. Recuerdo que vino a vernos para contárnoslo y pedirnos opinión. Después de lo pasado con Warrick decidió aceptar el puesto, iba a ser difícil, pero siempre podría revocar el ascenso.

Así que el caos reinaba en el laboratorio. Yo de baja, Sara también, Cath en el turno de día… hacían falta criminalistas. Warrick fue quien se encargó de todo en mi ausencia y con el ascenso de Catherine. Hodges pasó a trabajar más horas de lo normal, ya que se le pedía su colaboración en la calle. Era el que más tiempo llevaba allí y el más cualificado para ello.

Por otro lado, incluso se contrató en período de prueba a una chica joven, que yo aún no conocía, pero que cuando volviera estaría a mi cargo. Evidentemente Hodges no podía ser _criminalista_ por mucho más tiempo, es más, tampoco es que quisiera serlo, prefería estar en el laboratorio.

En esas semanas de relativa paz para nosotros, estuvimos buscando una casita, ya que ambos pensábamos que era mejor criar a un niño en una casa que en un apartamento. Buscábamos algo como la casa de Catherine y que no estuviera muy lejos del trabajo. Un barrio tranquilo con un colegio no muy lejano. Probablemente era pedir demasiado, pero por pedir que no faltara.

Un día vino la inspiración. Catherine nos llamó diciendo que la prima de no se qué amiga suya vendía una casa, porque se iba a vivir a Los Angeles. Y en fin, cuando vimos la casa… Era perfecta, todo lo que habíamos imaginado, excepto las facilidades para llegar al trabajo, pero bueno, estar un poco más tiempo en el coche no importaba. Si Catherine y Warrick eran capaces, nosotros también.

No podía estar eternamente de baja, aunque así lo quisiera. Volví al trabajo una noche de lunes tormentosa y fría. El peor día para volver al trabajo, pero no me quedaba otra. Entré por la puerta y regresé a mi despacho. Seguía como siempre, pero con más papeles encima de la mesa que Warrick debería haber rellenado. Como se nota que a nadie le gusta hacer papeleo. Cogí de encima de la mesa las tareas de aquella noche y me dirigí a la sala de descanso donde estarían todos, y cuando digo todos incluyo a Catherine, cuyo turno había terminado hacía tiempo, a la chica nueva, Claire, incluso Hodges, que fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Qué tal jefe?"

"Hodges…" Le miré y afirmé con la cabeza para luego acercarme a la chica. "Tu debes de ser Claire, ¿verdad?"

"Si. Encantada de conocerle por fin Dr. Grissom."

"Igualmente. ¿Cómo llevas el trabajo?"

"Bien, bien."

"Me alegro." Me giré para encontrarme con Catherine dispuesta a darme un abrazo, yo simplemente me quedé quieto sin hacer nada y con cara de _¿qué haces? _

"Bienvenido Gil."

"Eh… Gracias."

Nick se acercó y me dio una palmada en la espalda, bastante fuerte, pero no me quise quejar. "Si Griss, ya estas de vuelta."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Ese fue Warrick

"Estoy bien. Gracias a todos." Greg no dijo nada simplemente sonrió. "En fin… toca trabajar."

"Si, y yo me voy que tengo que prepararle la cena a Lindsey." Catherine miró a Warrick y al pasar a mi lado, me susurró al oído, "me alegro que estés de vuelta."

"Bueno empecemos. Greg y Nick asesinato en la avenida Tropicana." Ambos, después de coger el informe salieron por la puerta. "Warrick, tu con Claire. Atropello con fuga en la 5ª con Blue Diamond."

Mientras los chicos estaban fuera, a mí me tocaba rellenar todo el papeleo, aunque aún tenía en mente ese _bienvenido._

"Ya estoy de vuelta, eso esta claro."

Sí. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.


	8. Chapter 7

**6 años después**

Todo transcurría con normalidad. Los días se iban sucediendo como quien pasa las páginas de un libro, lentos y tranquilos deseando que la historia no llegara a su fin, pero lo cierto era que esa historia no tenía ningún fin, ya no.

Sara se encontraba en casa con su hija Elizabeth intentando convencerla de las ventajas que tenía ir al colegio y claramente le estaba costando. Era difícil decirle a un niño que todos los días se tenía que ir a un lugar con libros y donde no todo era jugar.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, la niña se encontraba sentada en la mesa con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

"Tienes que ir, cielo."

"Pero yo no quiero ir mami."

"Ya verás que no va a pasar nada, hay muchos niños y harás muchos amigos. Será divertido."

"No, yo me quiero quedar aquí con papá y contigo."

"Pero cariño, yo tengo que ir a trabajar y papa tiene que descansar. Aquí te aburrirías."

"Mami, por fa no quiero ir, además tú hoy no trabajas."

Sara le dio un tazón de leche a la niña y posó en la mesa unas tortitas con caramelo.

"Pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas, cielo. Además, mira, te he hecho tortitas." La chiquilla, con pelo claro y ojos azules, miró el desayuno que su madre le había preparado con deseo y por un momento no se acordó del gran problema que suponía tener que ir al cole. Pero solo por un momento.

"No quiero." Dijo apartando el plato y volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

"¿Cómo que no quieres? Las hice para ti." Sara se agachó al lado de ella mientras intentaba comprender la reacción de la niña.

"Pues no las quiero."

"Verás cuando llegue papa. Se las va a comer todas, ¿eh?" advirtió

"Me da igual." Sara se levantó y cogió el plato de tortitas llevándoselo con ella a la cocina.

"Como quieras." Comenzó a hacer café, la única droga que conseguía mantenerla despierta, bueno, una de ellas. La otra era su marido, quien en ese preciso instante aparecía por la puerta.

Grissom seguía prácticamente igual. En el trabajo todo era como siempre había sido, bueno no todo. Sara ya no trabajaba con él, no podían tener el mismo turno y dejar a Elizabeth todas las noches sola, así que ella decidió cambiarse al turno de mañana, en el que su superior era Catherine. Las dos se habían convertido en buenas amigas, los roces y las discusiones de hacía muchos años habían sido olvidadas. Sara trabajaba hasta las 4 de la tarde y Grissom seguía siendo el supervisor del turno de noche, aunque tampoco le quedaba mucho para jubilarse.

Había sido difícil cuidar de una niña, sobretodo con el trabajo que tenían, pero lo habían hecho bien.

Grissom posó su abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban las dos personas que más quería.

"Hola renacuaja." Dijo refiriéndose a la niña y acercándose a la mesa. La niña simplemente no respondió. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No quiere ir al cole." La mirada de Grissom siguió el camino que conducía a esos ojos que, aún después de tantos años, seguían derritiendo cada pensamiento. Sonrió y de nuevo miró a la niña.

"Pero, ¿como que no quiere ir al cole? Si es muy divertido."

"No lo es."

"Si nunca has ido, no puedes saber si es divertido o no."

"Mamá no quiere que me quede contigo en casa. ¿Me puedo quedar?" ¡Qué inconfundible esa escena! Siempre que Sara no la dejaba hacer algo, recurría a su padre, quien a veces por simple compasión cedía, por supuesto asumiendo la discusión que vendría después con su esposa.

"Eli…" Grissom dijo advirtiendo a la niña de que eso no iba a ser posible. "Sabes que no te puedes quedar."

"Bien." De nuevo cruzó los brazos.

"Vamos a hacer una cosa. Nos comemos entre los dos las tortitas que preparó tu madre y luego te llevo a clase. ¿Qué te parece?"

La niña miró a su padre y luego al plato de tortitas que había sobre la encimera de la cocina. Realmente quería esas tortitas.

"Vale, pero con una condición."

"Dime peque."

"El sábado acamparemos en el jardín." Grissom se sentó en la mesa y Sara trajo las tortitas. La palabra _acampar_ no sonaba demasiado bien, sobretodo para su espalda, pero bueno, al menos había conseguido que estuviera contenta.

"Trato hecho. Y ahora rápido que si no llegaremos tarde."

-o-

Media hora después Gil Grissom volvía a su casa donde le esperaba ella. Se dirigió a su dormitorio pensando que estaría allí y acertó. Haciendo la cama, Sara Sidle sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y unos labios comenzaban a viajar por su cuello. Ese dulce sabor del que nunca en la vida se cansaría era algo con lo que no podría ser capaz de continuar. Suave y tierno, un susurro anhelante se escabulló por sus oídos expresando palabras ya dichas y por supuesto sentidas. _Te quiero_

Pronto Sara abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que no perdían su brillo con el paso de los años. Daba igual lo que ocurriera o lo mal que pudieran ir las cosas, siempre que derretía sus ojos en ese mar azul, los problemas parecían ser una simple nimicia que no conseguía atravesar su pequeña burbuja. Cuando miraba a su hija podía verle reflejado en su mirada, profunda e inspiradora.

"El primer día de cole… No ha sido tan difícil convencerla." Grissom dijo fundiendo la claridad de su mirada con la oscuridad de la de ella.

"No para su padre al que tanto adora." Con tono burlón expresó esa frase y dejando a entender que era él quien lo había conseguido.

"Si, pero he ganado con ello un dolor de espalda para el sábado." Sara sonrió.

"Es lo que tiene hacer chantaje, puedes salir perdiendo."

No hubo más palabras que decir, solo el silencio y el conversar de sus miradas inundaba la habitación. Mientras Grissom rodeaba a Sara con sus brazos ella acariciaba su rostro, suave y sin rastro de barba, exactamente como le gustaba.

Y ocurrió, como tantas otras veces… Un beso más, como el primero, demostraba que realmente hay cosas que sí son eternas.

**THE END**


End file.
